


Rose Of No Man's Land 03

by Denebolla



Category: Justice League (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-20 23:44:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21065183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denebolla/pseuds/Denebolla
Summary: 这一次，克拉克肯特从新的人世间醒来了。





	Rose Of No Man's Land 03

**Author's Note:**

> 重生，我流OOC，逆不义设定，大量私设以及可能会有的反转剧情。

当蝙蝠侠再次醒来时，只觉得头脑昏沉着嗡嗡作响，还有什么动物尖锐的叫声不断地搔刮着他的耳膜——他定睛一看，小丑女正在不远处激动地大喊着什么。

布鲁斯努力撑着身子坐起来，背靠着墙。他现在头昏脑涨，虽然并未被绑住也依旧无法做出什么大动作。这一切恐怕都要归功于哈莉奎茵对面的那个老朋友，毒藤女，此时正托着下巴饶有兴致的看着他们。

克拉克此时正坐在布鲁斯旁边，看上去头脑清醒，正收拾着一部分散落在地上的蝙蝠钩枪。察觉到布鲁斯的视线，他偏过头来看了蝙蝠侠一眼，轻微地点了点头。

“氪石粉末。”他简短地说。

一个暂时失去钢铁之躯的超人让布鲁斯的头痛又升了一级。毒藤的那些手段他再清楚不过，花粉，种子，乱七八糟的各种毒雾，无孔不入，惹人心烦。如果她能安安分分的在自己的小岛上种树，蝙蝠侠并不想去抓她，可这个神经病女人同样有个神经病朋友，整天受小丑女之托来打扰哥谭。蝙蝠侠已经对上过几次那些花粉和毒素，皆靠着意志力得以安全脱身，他并不那么为自己担心——可超人？那可要麻烦多了，谁知道克拉克肯特能不能挺过来？

小丑女尖声大笑着试图引起布鲁斯的注意：“黑漆漆！！！”她大声叫喊。“这回你可好玩啦！！！”

站在小丑女对面的毒藤女皱着眉头：“亲爱的，这个大个子怎么也跟过来了？”她不高兴地说，“可浪费了我那些费了好大劲才搞来的氪石。本来我准备给花儿们尝尝的！”

“那有什么不好的嘛！”小丑女蛮不在乎地哼哼，“还更省事呢，这样人家就不用去把他赶过来了！布丁给的任务就搞定了嘛！！”

“什么！！！”毒藤女愤怒的大叫起来，“你找我做这些又是为了那个丑不拉几的马戏演员？他可一点都不可爱！”

“J先生说要让他们俩打架嘛！想想看，黑漆漆和大个子互相打，多好玩？”小丑女哼哼唧唧，“我知道你能行的嘛，试试看嘛！！”

“精神控制？那对蝙蝠怪可不管用！没有能力的大块头又打不死他！太无趣了！”毒藤女恨恨地说，“看在你的份上我随便做点什么，然后你去跟我把小丑的事情讲清楚！”

一股浅红色的雾气直直地喷到布鲁斯脸上。毒藤女回头对着他们阴阴一笑：“意志力这会可不管用了，没有精神影响！你就待在这儿眼睁睁看着自己烧死自己吧！”

“哦，不——”看到这一切的小丑女伤心地哭了起来，“我搞砸了J先生的计划呜呜呜呜——”

“闭嘴！”毒藤女对她吼道。她们两个扭打起来，拉拉扯扯地出去了。

布鲁斯待在原地。一股难以置信的热气在他血管里滚动起来，而此刻在他身边的只有一个毫无超能力的克拉克肯特，简直是最糟糕的局面。等阿尔弗雷德找到毒藤的地方可没那么容易，这女人自从被炸过岛以后就变成了隐匿大师，没准他真的会……停，别想那些。

布鲁斯咬牙清空思绪，试图用冥想的方式来控制身体平静下来。没起到什么作用，他几乎能听见自己的血液像瀑布一样飞速的流动着，还有越来越急促的剧烈的心跳声，像闷雷一般在耳边炸响。过了几个小时，也许是几分钟，他的体温开始急剧升高，额头着了火似的发烫——一只冰凉的手掌忽然搭了上来。

布鲁斯努力睁开眼——克拉克半跪在他身边，正用自己的手测量他的体温。对方脸上的坚冰似乎略微融化了，从冰层后面泄出一丝隐秘的担忧。

“你在发烧，”他对布鲁斯说，“再这样持续下去很快会开始脱水。”

布鲁斯看了他一眼：“我知道，”他声音嘶哑，“我建议你最好离我远点。”

克拉克沉默了一下。“不，”他回答。

他翻身撑到了布鲁斯上方，一边用身体压制住蝙蝠侠，一边伸手开始从背后摸索着拆卸那厚厚的凯夫拉装甲。布鲁斯挣扎起来，不可置信地紧盯着上方的克拉克。“放开，”他眼球血红，“离我远点！！”

克拉克一言未发，只是沉默着丢开了那身蝙蝠装甲。他伏下身压了下去，冰凉的手指探进衣物，摸到了布鲁斯挺立的阴茎。

布鲁斯猛然一抖，僵在原地浑身发麻。烧灼全身的情欲之火碰到这凉意并未熄灭，而是更加汹涌的弥漫开来。他甚至升起了翻身把克拉克箍进怀里的冲动。

“不……”他低声道。

闻言，克拉克终于放开了他，任由布鲁斯躺在冰凉的地上。他几乎无力挪动，只能躺在那儿，眼睁睁地看着克拉克伸手弯到背后，解开了制服的拉链，让一片雪白的胸膛暴露在空气中。光明之子，浑身赤裸地站在散落一地的衣物中，然后俯身下来抱住了布鲁斯。

他光裸的肌肤贴到了布鲁斯的，肉体的温热和冰凉奇异地交织在一处，呼吸的幅度随着距离缩短而放大。布鲁斯难以动弹，当他感觉到克拉克无可挑剔的躯体完完全全地、如他所愿地陷进他双臂之间时，他短暂的屏息了几秒，几乎要为他们之间难以置信般完美契合的弧度震惊到发疯。这完全不对，他在心中大吼，超人把他们俩都扒光了，然后压到他身上，而他自己对此竟然——欣然受之？该死的、疯狂的、无法形容的——

克拉克伏在那儿，紧贴着他，双腿分开夹住了布鲁斯的腰侧，一阵阵微弱的战栗从皮肤相互摩擦的地方传到了布鲁斯身上。

这几乎要逼疯了他，布鲁斯再难忍受地掐住了克拉克的腰，低吼道：“你最好他妈的别后悔！”

而神子自上方俯视而下，表情复杂难辨，最终却露出微笑，堪称解脱。

“Move.”他说。

布鲁斯掐着他的后腰把他按在了自己怀里。克拉克的胳膊环住了他的后背。他们的下半身交叠在一起，汗水，以及其他的液体把皮肤弄得滑腻腻的，布鲁斯不得不使劲固定住他，这让他们的胸口也紧紧地互相贴着。当布鲁斯把手指戳进股沟里的时候克拉克不受控制的绷紧了身体，于是布鲁斯开始安抚般地吻他，试图让他放松下来。他热烫的嘴唇不断在克拉克身上逡巡着，吻他的锁骨，吻他的颈肩，一边用手指急迫地摸索着。

那很漫长，布鲁斯很难确定他是否真的从中得到了什么快感。但最终克拉克还是完全的瘫软下来，整个地倚靠在了他身上。布鲁斯试探性地顶进去了一点，克拉克立刻攥紧了手，脊背弓出一个美妙的弧度。那显然很痛，布鲁斯听见他压抑在最深处的微弱哼叫，以及蔓延开的一丝甜腥气。他该停下来让克拉克适应一会儿，但他自己，甫一接触到那温暖、柔软的巢穴，已然难以自控地，狠狠地向上挺了腰。

克拉克剧烈地颤抖了一下。被利器破开外壳的感觉可绝不好受，更何况他目前已是凡人之躯。可他被箍得如此之紧，在这里，在布鲁斯韦恩的怀抱里，在昔日战友的胳臂之间，一种被原谅和被理解的安适包围了他。即使那感受是如此的虚假，即使他明了自己永远也无法偿还那些罪恶旧债，但此时此刻，他放任自己沉溺其中。

布鲁斯死死地按住他，手劲之大以至于在克拉克的腰侧皮肤上留下了明显的淤青。克拉克微闭上眼，享受这剧烈的疼痛带来的宝贵解脱感，尽力地放松自己。在汗水和硝烟的气息间，他第一次成功抛掉了那些犹带血色的过往，空白的头脑缓缓沉入欲望之井中。

纯粹的痛苦未能持续太久。无休止的撞击让丝丝缕缕的昏沉攀上额际，而在克拉克身上，那些原本鲜明的痛楚褪色淡去，一些掩藏于其下的感受逐渐明晰。酸软、饱胀，以及难以形容的酥麻快意，化作柔软的红晕在他苍白的皮肤上四处攀爬。

情欲的热度蒸腾而上，快把他们从里到外蒸得熟透了。克拉克发出几声含糊柔软的呻吟，这让布鲁斯更加用力的动作起来。克拉克感到自己的思绪从黑暗的地底漂浮而上，不断的上升，上升，随着轻盈的云朵缓慢运动着，直到布鲁斯的吻一路掠过他的胸口和喉结，贴向了他的脸。

那片柔软的热度停在克拉克的唇畔，将要施予他一个救赎的亲吻，而他侧过脸避开了。

布鲁斯僵住了动作，为这个被拒绝的吻。他愤怒地按住克拉克，死命向上顶撞。克拉克发出半声被梗在喉咙里的尖叫，过电般的快感自神经末梢击中了他，他的四肢无力地从布鲁斯身上松开了。

克拉克偏过头，深深地埋进了布鲁斯的肩膀，而布鲁斯呆在原地，不可置信地感到一点温热的液体浸透自己的鬓角，在颈侧的皮肤上漫开了泪水的苦味。

-TBC-


End file.
